


dick trick but goalie

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i didnt really try, this is kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Carter sucks off Steve the ref so that he can get away with not getting a penaltyorThe greatest romance known to man has begun
Relationships: Carter Hart/A ref named Steve
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	dick trick but goalie

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

Carter isn't known for his good life choices.   
That's probably why he's sucking off a ref in a maintenance closet on a Tuesday night.

\---

“This is not ideal,” Carter muttered under his breath as he looked at the puck in his glove.

One of the refs came to Carter's side and looked around. 

“Well, that's definitely a delay of play.” 

Carter quickly looked up when he heard that and quickly said, “Duedudeududeu i SWEAR i didn't mean to- NO PLEASE. PLEASE THEIR POWER PLAY IS SO GOOD PLEASE DON'T. PLEASE I PROMISE I DIDN'T MEAN TO CATCH THE PUCK JUST MAKE IT SEEM LIKE IT WAS AN ACCIDENT PLEASE PLEASE I'LL SUCK YOU OFF AFTER THE GAMES OVER PLEASE!!! PELASE.” while giving the ref his patented puppy dog eyes.

The ref quietly choked on air and gave Carter a wide eyed look.

Carter seeing that his willies were working quickly increased his goalie powers.

“I'll make it good for you,” he simpered.

The ref looked around him and gave Carter a considering look. He nodded quickly and skated away. Carter stared at his ass while he was doing that.

\---

After the game, Carter was feeling tired and he didn't really want to do anything other than sleep but a promise was a promise. He quickly undressed and left the locker room looking around to see if he could find the ref. 

Just as he was about to give up he felt someone grab his upper arm.

He made a noise but was shushed and pulled into the maintenance closet next to them. 

When he saw that it was just the ref he relaxed but then quickly tensed up as he realized what he was about to do.

The ref seeing that he was nervous froze and asked, “you sure you're good with this? I'm not going to actually force you to do this.”

Carter took a deap breath and said, “No i want to do this.”   
The ref gave him one last considering and nodded. 

Carter shuffled closer to the ref and put his hands on his shoulders.

“Uhm how do you want to do this Re-...” Carter trailed off and gave the other a blank look.

The Ref realized what Carter was asking after a minute and replied, “Oh! Oh um, you can call me to steve? Yeah, Steve.”   
Carter nodded and smiled at him, “Ok Steve.”

And then he got onto his knees.

\---

Carter unzipped Steve's pants and pulled his dick out. It was a good dick. Very nice quality. Carter enjoyed it very much

Steve gasped and stuttered out, “You- you don't have to rush you know.”

Ignoring Steves words, Carter leans forward in favor of getting his tongue on Steve's dick.

Steve gasped and grabbed onto Carter's hair trying to get him to go a bit slower.

Carter was annoyed by this and glared at him. The effect was slightly diminished by Carter's messy hair and the fact that he was...well that he was on his knees sucking a refs dick.

Steve put his hands up and apologized saying he won't do it again.

Carter nodded and continued sucking Steve's dick. 

Steve groaned and said, “I didn't think you'd be so good at this.”

Carter hummed and pulled off.

“All those rumors about juniors aren't really rumors.”

Steve hummed, not really that surprised, and moaned when Carter deepthroat again.

Finally, after 5 mins Steve came. Carter was relieved because by that time his knees were feeling kind of stiff and his jaw ached. 

Steve helped Caryer stand up and they stared at each other for some time.

Eventually, Steve said, “So um. You haven't eaten yet, right?"

Carter shook his head.

Steve nodded and continued, “Do you by any chance want to get dinner?”

After some consideration Carter said sure.

\---

When they got to the restaurant it was awkward at first. Until Carter decided to break the ice and said, “do you want to hear about the time i wrote Youtube/Porn Hub smut?”

Quickly they got into an animated conversation and well… as they saw everything else was history.


End file.
